First Time
by Graciie93
Summary: Simple life, simple girl. Well that's what Bella Swan thought before she met Edward Cullen. Easy girls, damaged guy. That's what Edward Cullen thought before he met Bella Swan. When these two worlds collide they both struggle, but can they survive it?
1. Moving In

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm back after a loooong break. I've had this story in storage for quite some time now and struggled to start it as I actually started a good few chapters in, parts where floating around in my head and I decided to write them down and make a FF out of them. This first chapter won't be very good as I just needed to get the background down quickly so that I could concentrate more on writing the better chapters that are sure to come...well hopefully anyway :p**

**Enjoy!**

**G**

**BPOV**

Chapter 1

Moving In

Just breathe.

I kept on chanting the same thing to myself as I pulled up outside the house that I saw in the paper, there was an ad for a girl looking for a roommate and I was in desperate need of a place.

I had just moved away from my horrible hole of a room with my EX-friend and was in need of a place to stay ASAP.

I had recently moved to Seattle only a few months ago and had to come from a small town known as Forks with my old friend Jessica and her creep of a boyfriend Mike. We had just finished college and where moving here for the whole city life experience, I graduated with honours in English Literature and used my Grandmother's inheritance money to buy a small shop that I was going to do up all nice and make it into the local book shop.

It has taken these past few months of living here to get it all decorated and suitable for customers, however I am in need of another home as Jessica caught Mike trying to kiss me and threw us BOTH out!

I mean come on!

I didn't even do anything! I told her months ago that he tried hitting on me but she just brushed it off and told me that it was all in my head.

Now I know that I am not the prettiest girl there is, I'm not ugly but the better word would be ordinary, I have plain brown hair and eyes and skin so fair that should not belong to a girl that spent most of her life living in Arizona. But I knew when a guy was hitting on someone and he was defiantly hitting on me.

So here I am now, getting out of my rust bucket of a Chevy and chewing on my bottom lip from the nerves of meeting my new "roomie."

I have met her before, Alice is her name, but that was a quick 10 minute tour and then I made the decision to move in over how close it is to the book store plus the fact that it is a really nice place and the rent isn't that bad.

As I walked along the short path, the front door swung open and revealed Alice.

There she was in all her small glory, she was about up to the height of my shoulder, short spiky black hair that stuck out at every direction, that looked really good, and was wearing a really nice pair of jeans and a funky t-shirt.

"Bella!" She called out to me, even though I was only a few steps away from her by now.

"Err, hi." I said uncertainly, I really like her and could have ended up with someone much worse than her, so I feel pretty lucky. But she's just so hyper and confident that it is going to take a little time to get used to, compared to my quiet, shy demeanour of course.

"So where is all your stuff then?"

"It's in the truck." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed.

I had to refrain from covering my ears with my hands at the high pitched sound that came out of her mouth.

"What!" I heard the gruff voice before I saw the owner; he stood in the doorway and looked like a bear.

He was huge!

Muscles the size of my thigh, short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Ahhh another shorty." The guy, Emmett said, looking at me rubbing his hands together and licking his lips like I was his next prey.

"Shut it Emmett!" Alice glared at him before she turned to me with a bright smile on her face, "Bella this is Emmett, my bear of a big brother."

I smiled shyly at him and gave a small wave, he stood there crossing his arms and gave me a warm smile. I think I'm going to like him.

Alice then proceeded to dictate to Emmett where to put all my things, I did try to protest but ended up being told to be quiet and go sit in the living room and wait for Emmett to bring everything in.

To be honest I was glad that he did it all for me because I was completely shattered after loading it all up and was not looking forward to unloading it all.

I wondered up the steps and headed into the house, straight for the living room doing exactly what Alice told me to.

The next thing I knew was feeling someone poking me in the ribs, chanting my name over and over again.

"Belllllaaaaa. Earth to Bellllllaaaa, come in Belllaaaaaa."

"Whaaaat?" I croaked.

Oh no!

I shot up.

I fell asleep and staring right down at me was Alice, hands on hips and a stern expression on her face.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry. I don't even remember falling asleep." I tried to get out in all one breath, not sure if it made a lot of sense to her seeing as it didn't to me.

Alice just shook her head and laughed, "No worries Bella." She pulled me up by my hand and started leading me out of the room, "Everything is done, Emmett set up your room and I sorted all your clothes, with an outfit laid out on your bed ready for tonight."

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, which she was trying to push me up, "Wait, what's happening tonight?"

"Oh we're all going out." She said with a big smile plastered on her face, "To a bar just down the road from us, my other brother, Edward is playing tonight and you can meet my boyfriend and Emmett's girlfriend as well."

Apprehension crossed my features which made Alice perk up even more, jumping up and down, "Oh pleasssssssse Bella, it will be so much fun and don't worry about meeting them, they'll love you."

I let out a sigh and smiled down at the bouncing pixie, not wanting to disappoint her I turned and headed up the stairs, "Ok."

"Great," Alice screamed. "I'll be up in 10 to help you with your hair and make-up."

Oh great...I hate being a Barbie doll.

_Oh suck it up Bella, Alice seems like a great person and you don't know many do you? _

Shaking my head I put the outfit on that Alice laid out for me, which was a royal blue fitted shirt, which I liked very much and _very _tight black jeans. Hmm I don't remember this being amongst my other clothes, but I didn't think about it too long as I looked in the mirror as I did look pretty good in it.

I sat down on my already made up bed and awaited the torture of Alice and became even more nervous about meeting everyone else.

What if they don't like me?

* * *

><p><strong>I know...not the best start, but I promise you. Just keep reading and it WILL get better.<strong>

**If you have a spare sec please review, would love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Take a Picture

**Heyy **

**So I thought I would add this chapter straight after the first just to prove to you guys that the chapters to come are much better than the first. **

**Hope you agree**

**G **

**BPOV**

Chapter 2

Take a picture

I had met the others outside the club and took a liking to them instantly, just like Alice and Emmett.

Jasper, Alice's boyfriend was friendly and spoke to me with ease asking me about my background and felt comfortable straight away and didn't mind sharing my personal life with an almost stranger as I would with someone. It was something about that made me feel completely at ease and relaxed around him.

Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's twin sister, left me somewhat with the opposite reaction to her twin. At first I felt nervous and intimidated by her beauty and cold stare. But once we got inside and a few drinks later she started to warm up to me and we shared small conversation.

I think I'm going to like it here.

After a while the drinks were taking an effect on me and I felt the need for some air. I shouted across to Alice that I would be sec. I was surprised that she heard me over the loud music.

"Don't be too long will you. Edward will be on a sec and then he is coming over to have a few drinks with us."

I shook my head and told her I wouldn't miss out on watching his performance as I could see in Alice's eyes that she was quite excited at seeing him play and I wanted to see if he was any good.

Once I had spent 5 minutes out sound the cold air was getting to me, so I headed back inside and found that the club had become even more packed.

It's lucky that Emmett is so big or I would have never found the guys in the tightly packed room, I dodged most of the bodies on the dance floor, weaving in and out of them as they danced to the upbeat song, and that's when I saw him.

Standing barely three feet in front of me was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life.

Now I know a lot of girls swoon at the sight of their favourite male actors inside their head so as not to embarrass themselves, but trust me if you saw this...this...Adonis in front of _you, _trust me you would swoon and sigh out load, not giving a toss what people thought.

He has the most unruly but beautiful hair ever known, it was a strange bronze colour that looked like it was unique to him seeing as I have never seen such a colour before. It made my fingers twitch at my sides as I began imagining running my fingers through it.

I couldn't see the colour of his eyes because of the dim lighting in the club, and it made me curse, seeing as the image of him that was now engraved on my brain would forever be incomplete until I saw the colour of his eyes. He had perfect lips, just the right shape to shout out KISSABLE...VERY KISSABLE and he had a strong, angular jaw line that framed his perfect face.

He was wearing a dark shirt with what looked like a dark blue pair of Levi jeans.

Unfortunately from all my blatant ogling of him I hadn't realised that I had been caught...by HIM and he was now staring at me with a smug look on his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked me in the smoothest, velvety voice that made a shiver run up my spine. "Take a picture, it will last longer."

My jaw dropped, of all the arrogant things that could come out of this God.

That had to be it.

And I am telling you now, one thing I can't stand in a guy are arrogance! Why couldn't his personality follow through his looks and voice: perfection?

See I told you...never going to happen, I don't even know why I took so long to etch every detail of him on my brain, because someone like him would never be interested in someone like me and I might as well get used to that fact.

I tried to come out with the wittiest thing that I could come up with in about 5 seconds, "You wish." But I wasn't graced with that attribute, clearly.

His smirk grew wider, "Oh I do," his eyes roamed down my body and back up to meet my eyes.

"Trust me I do."

I didn't feel confident and sexy when he clearly obviously checked me out, as I felt like he was eyeing the next piece of meat that would fall to the floor at his feet and beg for his attention like any other slutty girl.

In fact talking of said girl, one just swayed right up to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, she was wearing the shortest dress known to man and the biggest heels that I couldn't even imagine myself walking in.

See? Piece of meat falling at his feet, begging for attention. Even if that meant getting a quick lay from him, and by taking in first impressions from him, that's most likely all he used for girls.

A quickie in the ally.

I swiftly walked past them and straight over to Alice, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair to try and get rid of the image of that, arrogant, but beautiful guy.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked me looking worried.

"Oh yeah fine...just saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen, I mean he was so gorgeous and sexy, with the most beautiful face that looked like a god carved it himself," She giggled at that but I couldn't help but swoon when it was just his looks that I was thinking about, "and to top it off he's an arrogant pig!" I spat.

She chuckled, "Wow seems like he's good-looks did a number on you, you're blushing," I hid my face, I didn't even know that I was blushing, I hate it, "don't worry about it Bella, unless your my jazzy then they all are."

I smiled back at her and decided that she was right and took my focus off that guy.

The lights dimmed some more then and Alice started clapping.

"What's going on," I asked her confused.

"The people that sing here are about to start, there are a couple of them and Edward's one of them."

Oh yes I remember her mentioning her brother singing here, I wonder if he is any good.

"Do you know when he will come on?"

Alice shook her head staring towards the stage, so I looked up to see who was first on, my jaw dropped again. It was that arrogant Adonis and the words he spoke to me sprang back in my mind with all their velvetiness.

"Of all the people in the world he has to be able to sing too." I ranted to myself.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked me looking confused this time.

"That guy that's about to start singing?"

"Yeah?"

"He's the guy I was telling you about before."

"Oh."

A knowing look flashed across her eyes and a smug smile flitted at her lips.

I looked at her confused, but couldn't ask her as the guy started singing.

My jaw dropped for the third time in 3 minutes.

If I thought that his voice was velvet smooth when he _spoke, _it was nothing compared to how he _sung_.

**I can't meet  
>Losing sleep over this<br>No I can't  
>And now I cannot stop pacing<br>Give me a few hours  
>I'll have this all sorted out<br>If my mind would just stop racing  
><strong>

**Cause I cannot stand still  
>I can be this unsturdy<br>This cannot be happening**

**This is over my head****  
><strong>**But underneath my feet****  
><strong>**Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat****  
><strong>**And everything will be back to the way that it was****  
><strong>**I wish that it was just that easy**

I was memorised by his voice, by the lyrics, by the beat of the drum and the strum of the guitar. His voice was so incredibly smooth and sexy and I wished with all my heart there and then that he would have the perfect personality to mix with everything else about him and that he would give me a second glance.

My pathetic wishing had me missing part of the song and I scolded myself for wasting such precious time at hearing him and focused back on the lyrics.

**Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in  
>Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again<br>I don't want to run away from this  
>I know that I just don't need this<strong>

**Cause I cannot stand still**  
><strong>I can be this unsturdy<strong>  
><strong>This cannot be happening<strong>

**Cause I'm waiting for tonight**  
><strong>Been waiting for tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>And I'm somewhere in between<strong>  
><strong>What is real<strong>  
><strong>Just a dream<strong>  
><strong>What is real<strong>  
><strong>Just a dream<strong>  
><strong>What is real<strong>  
><strong>Just a dream<strong>  
><strong>What is real just a dream<strong>

Well I was mesmerized until his eyes wondered around the room and caught me gawping at him _again_. He had that smirk back on his face and winked at me, _winked!_

Arrogant PIG!

Alice giggled by the side of me, "Looks like he caught your eye, hey Bella?" Nudging my arm with her elbow.

"No way Alice, I wouldn't go near him even if he was your brother."

She laughed out loud that time, but I couldn't see what was so funny.

His song soon finished and everyone began applauding him and whistling and I must admit that even though I hate him, he was a very good singer and I couldn't help but clap a little too.

"So what did you think Bella?" Emmett turned asking me.

"Yeah he was really good."

Alice smirked at me again and I couldn't take it any longer, "seriously Alice what is up with you?"

"Bella...I would like you to meet my brother...Edward."

I turned around and met the most beautiful eyes, they were an emerald green, which I had never seen before, they made me feel like I was swimming in them, completely lost and wanting to know the person that I could see through them.

"We've met before, well briefly."

I gasped knowing that voice, I took a step back and looked at all of him, the arrogant pig that was just singing, was Alice and Emmett's brother!

"Take a picture right?" He asked me in a patronizing tone.

I just glared at him and said a tight hello, I couldn't believe that out of all the guys in this club, _this one _had to be Alice's brother.

My earlier words rang through my mind, "I wouldn't go near him even if he was your brother."

I have all the luck in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let me know and remember...keep reading! X<strong>


End file.
